


Hunger

by KeiChanz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, inuyasha has a filthy mouth, kagome likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz
Summary: Kouga runs his mouth and an embarrassed Kagome is forced to explain to a confused Inuyasha why eating cats has her smelling so fucking delicious.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 22
Kudos: 227





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgitscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/gifts).



> merry christmas sluts. i bring you the gift of porn. 
> 
> so this is in response to my girl [omgitscharlie](omgitscharlie.tumblr.com)‘s smut challenge that she posted last month over on tumblr. charlie is my beloved porn princess and she deserves ALL THE SMUT so this is for you babygirl~ ❤️ thanks for being so awesome and just all out one of my best friends and know that i love you and hope you have a very merry and happy christmas~ ❤️❤️
> 
> aight so some of you may actually realize the moment when i started to get lazy lmao i don’t want to say the ending is rushed, per se, but well. okay yeah fine it’s a little rushed but shut up it’s porn like you’re really complaining ;aljsdfidfj
> 
> **note:** this oneshot is based off of [this fanart](https://squibkin.tumblr.com/post/186454099965/actual-canon-scene) made by [squibkin](squibkin.tumblr.com) over on tumblr and i legit started this years ago lmao. hey bro thanks for giving me the inspiration to write absolute filth *finger guns*

“Wolfshit!”

“Dogbreath!”

“Fleabag!”

“Mongrel!”

From her location not too far away, Kagome sighed and tiredly rubbed her forehead, her brow pinched into an annoyed frown as the two canines continued to bark insults at each other. It truly never ceased to amaze her how easily Kouga was able to rile Inuyasha up with just a few words, however it amazed her even more that Inuyasha actually fell for it. How could he not know yet that the wolf demon purposely goaded him just because he got a total kick out of watching him get sat? It was the reason why half the time Kagome avoided using the dreaded command, whereas the other half of her used it just to _end_ the endless posturing and annoying bickering.

“—Kagome!”

Having long ago learned how to tune out their aggravating verbal battle of “Kagome likes _me_ more,” Kagome was more or less able to ignore them. She found a better use of her time by thinking of a way to get them to stop without giving Kouga the satisfaction of watching Inuyasha be sat. However, at the sound of her name, she looked up and caught the end of her hanyou’s retort.

“—warning you, asshole,” he growled, amber eyes glaring daggers at the blue-eyed wolf demon. “If you don’t shut the hell up I’ll shove Tetsusaiga so far up your ass—“

He finished the threat with a flick of his claw against the hilt of his sword, his meaning clear.

Kagome rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. “You will _not_ , Inuyasha,” she chastised him. He only acknowledged her with a flick of his ear and a clenching of his jaw.

_I’m in love with a child,_ Kagome inwardly lamented and resisted the urge to groan aloud her frustration. Honestly!

Kouga snorted and crossed his arms before haughtily lifting his chin and staring down his nose at the ignorant shit for brains before him.

With a condescending curl to his lips, he sneered, “I have no fucking clue what the hell Kagome sees in you, puppy. You’re probably not even man enough to _take care of her_ properly. Pathetic.”

Inuyasha frowned and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like how the wolf had that, like there was some kind of hidden meaning behind the words.

Beside him he was dimly aware of Kagome suddenly tensing as he ground out, “What the hell are you getting at, wolf? I take care of Kagome just _fine_.” He folded his arms and scowled while Kagome went very, very still.

Blue eyes flickered between the increasingly uncomfortable young woman to the oblivious hanyou and Kouga fought the urge to laugh incredulously. Was the mutt really that dumb? Abruptly deciding to take advantage of this moment, seeking to make himself the better choice between the two of them and heedless of his woman’s obvious discomfort, Kouga’s eyes gleamed wickedly as they locked with expectant but annoyed amber depths.

“Tch,” he sniffed and propped a hand on his hip, puffing his chest out and gesturing vaguely with his other hand as he crowed, “I bet the stupid mutt don’t even eat _pussy_ , do ya, muttface?”

The sound Kagome made was a mix between a horrified squeak and a humiliated moan. Her face turned a very vibrant red and her brown eyes grew large.

Inuyasha’s frown deepened. “What does that mean?” he questioned, completely serious, and Kagome could have died.

Kouga abruptly lost his battle with his mirth. He doubled over, great gales of astonished laughter escaping him as he held his stomach.

From their location off to the side as silent spectators, Miroku choked, Sango gasped, and Shippou looked confused.

“What?” Inuyasha asked, getting annoyed by the stupid wolf’s laughter and that nobody would answer him. “What the hell is so funny? Kagome—”

He turned to his wench, only to find her with her hands covering her red face and little sounds of embarrassment were echoing in her throat. He growled and grabbed her wrist, yanking her hand down from her face.

“Dammit, wench, somebody better—”

Kagome gasped and his nostrils flared as her scent slammed into him, dark, heady, laced with something so deliciously intoxicating his mouth watered and his body instantly reacted. Unknowingly his hold on her wrist tightened slightly as the blood rushed to his groin, certain hardening effects making him bite his tongue in order to stifle the groan that welled up in his throat.

What the… _hell?_ Why did that make Kagome…why was she… _aroused?_ Wide chocolate brown eyes gazed up at him, the embarrassment clear on her face. A little sliver of suspicion tightened his expression even as his breathing grew heavier and his eyes drew to half-mast. She’d better _fucking_ not be turned on by that goddamn wolfshit, but before he could truly determine if that was the case – or if it was _him_ that had her smelling so fucking wonderful, which he was desperately hoping for – first he had to find out just what the hell “eating pussy” meant.

“Wench,” he rasped, his voice a little huskier than he’d intended, and he heard the way her breath hitched in her throat. “What does that mean? Explain, _now_.”

His tone brooked no room for argument as his eyes bore into her own, daring her to deny him in this.

If possible, Kagome’s face turned another shade of red and she frantically shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

“We’ll talk about this later, Inuyasha,” she squeaked and tried to tug her hand free but to no avail.

“No, we’ll talk about this _now_.” Inuyasha gave her wrist a brief squeeze, tugging her a little closer. Kagome gasped and her eyes fluttered open in time to see him lean in. Her heart stuttered in her chest even as warmth pooled in her lower belly.

“Tell me what eating cats have to do with _any_ thing and why the _fuck_ you smell like that.” His nostrils flared again as he inhaled her scent and the deep, visceral growl that reverberated in his chest made Kagome clench her thighs together.

Pretty sure that her face rivaled that of a tomato by now, Kagome whimpered and avoided his gaze. She bit down on her lip and tried _very_ hard to not think about Inuyasha doing… _that_ to her.

“Inuyasha, please—”

_“Kagome.”_ Fangs flashed in warning as whiskey-colored eyes promised swift retribution if she did not answer him _quickly_.

_Oh, god,_ Kagome bemoaned inwardly, realizing that she was _not_ going to get out of this without explaining just what Kouga meant.

Bracing herself, very aware of how close he was to her and that he could _smell her arousal_ , Kagome sucked in a breath and admitted in a breathy whisper, “It…it means, ah…put-putting your mouth on a woman’s…pu _—parts_ and…um, l-licking and...using your mouth to… _you know_.”

Mortified, Kagome attempted to hide her face in his chest, hunching her shoulders and trying to make herself look as small as possible.

Only vaguely aware of Kouga’s obnoxious guffawing fading into faint snickers and jibes to his manhood, Inuyasha frowned as he digested that clarification. The mental image that came to mind had the semi he was sporting stiffening to a full-on erection. He tensed and hurriedly shifted his hips away before she could feel the discriminating evidence of her effect on him but didn’t release her just yet. While satisfied with her explanation, he still didn’t know if she was reacting to _him_ …or the damned wimpy wolf, who’d gone curiously silent behind him, but he gave the bastard no further thought.

Clearing this throat and feeling his own face heat, Inuyasha stubbornly refused to give in to the awkwardness of the situation and grit out between clenched teeth, “Wench, I swear to _god_ if you smell like that because of _him_ —”

The nearly imperceptible shaking of Kagome’s head stalled the rest of his sentence. A surge of male pride swept through him so strongly he couldn’t hold back the smirk that spread across his face.

“Good,” he rumbled, immensely pleased. “Is pussy another word for—”

Kagome made a choked sound of mortification and hissed, “ _Yes_.”

Nodding in satisfaction, Inuyasha finally released her wrist before spinning around and unsheathing Tetsusaiga in the same movement. The fang transformed in a flash of white and with a peculiarly bland expression, the hanyou leveled the weapon toward the strangely silent wolf-demon.

To his credit Kouga didn’t flinch and merely stared him down as Inuyasha growled, “Get the hell outta my sight before I Wind Scar your scrawny ass so hard your wolf buddies will never find all the pieces.”

The deadly calm way he delivered the threat gave the wolf-demon pause. Instead of running with his tail between his legs like the hanyou no doubt predicted, Kouga merely scoffed in the face of his arrogance and raised a black brow.

He opened his mouth, about to taunt the half-breed some more on his ignorance on the subject of pleasuring a woman but a cursory glance toward a _particular_ woman stopped him in his tracks. Kagome was huddled in the demon slayer’s embrace, her face impossibly red, and she was actively avoiding his gaze while her friend glowered balefully at him. Another glance told him the monk had taken a stance behind the mutt, his expression tolerant, but ready to defend his friends should the need arise.

Kouga sighed. Well, it looked like his time here had just about expired. Though he hated to give in, especially with the painful realization that his woman did not smell like that for _him_ – and probably never would – Kouga ignored the jealousy as best as he could and pegged the half-demon with a bored glare.

“Yeah, yeah, keep your damn pants on, mutt, I’m goin’. I’ll see ya, Kagome,” he called back to the woman he deeply cared for. Before she could respond, however, his view was impeded by a seething half-demon, complete with a black scowl and Kouga returned the look with one of his own.

“If Kagome didn’t care for you so much, dogturd, I woulda offed you _long_ ago.” Then with that he turned around and sped off, leaving a trail of dust and debris in his wake.

Snorting, Inuyasha slid his sword back into the scabbard and crossed his arms. Immediately his amber gaze zeroed in on his enticing wench that was giving off all sorts of “fuck me” vibes with that damn intoxicating scent of hers. She was refusing to meet his gaze as Sango murmured to her quietly about the stupidity of men, to which he ignored, and merely took the time to study her as her earlier words echoed in his mind.

Despite himself, his curiosity was largely piqued and unthinkingly he licked his lips as he imagined performing such a scandalous act on his Kagome. He hadn’t known such a thing could be done, but then again, he didn’t know all that much about mating, either. Or was it sex? Whatever, the term didn’t matter to him. It all boiled down to the sacred act that before now, he’d thought was forbidden to even think about, let alone _talk_ about. At least it was for him; being a half-breed there wasn’t much hope in finding someone that would care for him and wanted to be with him like that.

But then he’d met Kagome and…well, maybe it was foolish, but Inuyasha found himself suddenly hoping that their relationship would someday reach such an intimate level. And now after having _that_ conversation, it was unexpectedly a lot more likely than he _ever_ could have imagined. Because she wouldn’t be smelling like that if she didn’t want him, right? Sure he might not know a whole hell of a lot about sex or the female body, but he wasn’t an idiot; he’d come across rutting demons and even humans before he was stuck to the tree. He _knew_ what that particular scent meant. He’d just never expected someone as amazing and pure as Kagome to give off such an intoxicating aroma and it still slightly boggled him that _he_ was the cause of it. Did she want that too? Perhaps his innocent little wench wasn’t as innocent as she’d led him to believe. After all, _she’d_ known what that damn wolf had meant, so maybe it wasn’t so far-fetched as to think that his lustful feelings weren’t one-sided.

Before he could stop it, another low, primal growl rumbled in his chest as his eyes drew to half-mast. It was a little surprising, how much licking her…pussy? Appealed to him and he found himself really wanting to try that. He knew she’d taste fucking amazing, even better than how she smelled, he was willing to bet. His mouth watered thinking about it, his cock throbbed in his hakama, and so intent was he in mentally undressing his wench, he completely missed the knowing look Miroku sent him before trotting after the girls as they continued down the path that would eventually lead them to Kaede’s village.

Kagome chose that moment to look over her shoulder at him. When her eyes connected with his, Inuyasha boldly allowed a lascivious smirk to spread across his face and he raised both of his eyebrows, a silent challenge.

Much to his delight, his wench didn’t disappoint. Twin pools of chocolate brown narrowed even as her cheeks reddened even more and the defiant set to her jaw suggested she wasn’t about to let him get away with whatever he was plotting. Emitting a huff, Kagome promptly turned back around, dismissing him, and her back was a proud, straight line as she trudged onward.

Inuyasha chuckled and slowly trailed after them, his pace leisurely, in no hurry to get to the front of their group since the view from the rear was _rather_ fine. Amber eyes greedily and unabashedly took in Kagome’s bare legs, watching the way her skirt swished about her hips, admiring her ass and envisioning those legs over his shoulders or maybe around his waist…

The visceral growl that erupted from his throat was loud enough to be heard by his human companions but he was only concerned about one. He’d be lying if he wasn’t gratified by the way she suddenly stumbled forward and nearly fell to the ground.

The gloating smirk that crossed his face was fleeting because when Miroku and Sango looked back at him in curiosity, they were met by a dark scowl and a challenging glare. The second they turned forward again after giving him twin looks of suspicion, his eyes were back on his target, watching the hypnotic sway of her hips and biting down on his lip squelch the groan that welled up in his throat.

There was no doubt about it. He _would_ be tasting his wench tonight in _more_ ways than one.

**-X-**

Kagome strolled into her bedroom as she dried off her hair, rubbing the towel over her head and absently humming a tuneless melody under her breath. It was late and she’d taken full advantage of her family being asleep by taking a nice long bath, soaking in the hot water until her fingers pruned, and then retreating back to her room in naught but a towel. It was her favorite time of day, Kagome had to admit, because not only did she not have to worry about annoying little brothers pounding on the door demanding she hurry up, it was peaceful, quiet, and she was actually able to get some studying done without distractions.

Well, at least when her brain wasn’t determined on forcing her to relive the day’s rather…interesting events. Kagome’s face flamed for the nth time that night as she recalled the whole debacle with Kouga and a certain word he’d used which had prompted a _very_ uncomfortable conversation with Inuyasha. And then _that_ , of course, made her remember how her traitorous body had reacted to a certain arrogant dog-boy doing… _that_ to her.

“Stupid,” Kagome hissed, not quite sure if she was insulting Inuyasha or _herself_ as a rush of heat swept through her body and gathered at the apex of her thighs, a pulsing, frustrating ache that had only worsened as the day wore on. Most of the time she’d been able to ignore it—until Inuyasha caught her eye and sent her suggestive smirks and heated looks and suddenly she was unable to look at him without feeling like she was going to spontaneously combust. And if the arrogance that just rolled off of him in waves was any indication, he knew _damn_ well what he was doing to her, and didn’t that annoy her even more, the prick!

Grumbling under her breath and idly wondering where the stupid hanyou’s odd behavior was even coming from – he’d never shown interest before, so why _now?_ – Kagome let the towel drop to pool around her feet as she grabbed the shirt that lie on her bed. Shrugging it on and immediately feeling a little better as the soft cotton slid across her damp skin, Kagome was too distracted by her thoughts to hear the soft click of her bedroom door being closed.

Closing her eyes, Kagome allowed a soft, fond smile to curl the corners of her lips as she lifted the collar of the shirt to her nose and slowly inhaled. It smelled typically of cotton and fabric softener, not at all like the man that had previously worn it years ago, but all the same it helped to ease her mind and relax her tense muscles.

The button-down shirt was one of the few things Kagome still owned that had belonged to her father. Oftentimes when she was feeling stressed or a little sad, she’d put it on and would immediately feel better. She liked to imagine wearing it was like getting a hug from her dearly deceased father and just as they had when he was still alive, his embraces were like magic and they took all the bad feelings away.

_Thanks, dad,_ Kagome mused fondly and started buttoning it up, her smile nostalgic, but warm as she mused aloud, “Funny how a dead person can provide more comfort than the actual living breathing man in my life. Then again, _he’s_ the one that _caused_ the bad feelings…stupid jerkface prick…”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, wench.”

Every muscle in Kagome’s body tensed as her fingers froze on the shirt and the color slowly drained from her face. Chocolate eyes went wide, her mouth parted on a near soundless gasp, and the wave of heat that swept through her traitorous body just from the sound of his voice had her knees trembling while the ache between her legs suddenly viciously intensified.

The low growl that rent the room told her clearly her reaction did not go unnoticed. Kagome shuddered and withheld a whimper as dual emotions battled for supremacy in her mind: unadulterated, horrified embarrassment that urged her to use the sit command, and powerful, savage lust that threatened to erase all coherent thought completely.

“Turn around,” his voice came again, dark and husky and delicious, and Kagome’s fate was sealed.

Utterly helpless to the dark allure of his command, Kagome did as she was told, dropping her hands and slowly turning to face him. The instant her eyes connected with deep, burnished gold another wave of heat rolled through her body and her nipples tightened as she involuntarily stumbled back with a breathy gasp. Her hip bumped into the nightstand but she barely registered the minuscule flare of pain, the slick heat between her thighs and the heady desire ravaging her body thoroughly distracting her.

Her back hit the cool glass of the window. Kagome realized, as his eyes flashed and another hedonistic growl reverberated throughout the room, she was well and truly trapped.

She bit back another whimper and tried to swallow past the lump in her throat as Inuyasha finally pushed away from the door he was leaning against and leisurely strolled across the room toward her. His gait was lazy, relaxed, a complete contradiction to the way Kagome’s composure seemed to melt away with every step he took. Her breathing quickened, her heart raced in her chest, and by the time he finally stopped in front of her it was all she could do to not melt into a puddle of hot, wet, and wanting female flesh at his feet.

The steady growl thrumming through his chest rolled across her skin like a physical caress, skating up her arms, across her chest to tease the sensitive peaks of her breasts, and down across her belly before arrowing straight to her weeping center. Kagome couldn’t contain the whimper that time and squeezed her thighs together, though it did little good to stem the flow of liquid heat that slicked her thighs.

God, had she ever been more turned on her in life? Inuyasha hadn’t even done anything besides be his infuriatingly arrogant self and oh god she _liked_ it.

Shuddering as he lazily swept his hot gaze down her body, lingering on her breasts and between her legs, Kagome licked her lips and attempted to seize control of the situation before it got too out of hand.

Because even if her body clearly wanted it, she didn’t think her heart would be able to handle what came afterward.

“I-Inu—” she tried, but then he abruptly cut his eyes to hers and the rest of his name was lost in a breathless whisper. She exhaled sharply and could do nothing but gaze up at him, trembling, helpless, trapped in the amber gaze that burned hotter than the sun.

With eyes gone heavy-lidded and mouth parted to show a teasing flash of fang, Inuyasha lifted a hand, slipped his fingers inside the deep V of the half-way buttoned shirt, and rubbed the soft material between his fingers. He heard the way she held her breath but paid it no mind, silently studying the garment that hid her body from view while simultaneously admiring the smooth flesh already bared to him. The garment still covered her breasts but just barely, nipples hard and jutting against the fabric just shy of the edge.

The urgent need to see her, bared and beautiful and his, slammed into him hard and the growl that erupted from his throat was positively visceral. Kagome gasped and quavered before him in response, the dark spice of her scent suggesting it was a very _positive_ reaction. Without further thought Inuyasha flicked his eyes to hers, slowly slid his finger down the V of the shirt to the first fastened button, and tugged meaningfully.

“Remove it,” he growled, catching the slight hitch in her breath, “or I’ll shred it.”

“No!” Kagome gasped a little breathlessly, eyes going wide as she raised a hand to clutch at the fabric instinctually, the thought of the only memento she had left of her father falling pray his claws a terrifying one.

“Then _take. It. Off_ ,” Inuyasha ordered her, lips peeling back just the slightest bit to display his fangs in a mild snarl of warning. Amber eyes narrowed and he curled his finger a little tighter against the fabric, his meaning very clear. Off _now_ , or have it reduced to rags.

Kagome whimpered as indecision tore at her. Taking it off meant she would be completely nude in front of him, no barrier, no protection against the dark honey of his gaze as it took her in fully. But if she didn’t, she knew he would absolutely carry out his threat and rip it off of her without a second thought so Kagome supposed she really didn’t have much of a choice, did she?

Save her father’s shirt and obey his wicked command to bare herself. Or, refuse, have her father’s shirt get destroyed, and be naked before him anyway.

Inuyasha growled sharply, his impatience clear as he once more tugged at the shirt, a reminder to act quickly. Closing her eyes, not without a fierce blush and a soft whimper, Kagome gave in, moving trembling fingers to the buttons and releasing them one by one.

Satisfied, Inuyasha’s growl lowered into a pleasing rumble of approval and he dropped his hand, greedily taking in every inch of smooth skin bared to his hungry gaze. When she released the last button but hesitated in shrugging off the garment, Inuyasha’s patience abruptly expired. With a grunt he slipped his hands beneath the shirt and carelessly shoved it off to land in a forgotten heap at their feet. 

He wasn’t terribly surprised when immediately Kagome tried to cover herself, crossing her arms over her exposed chest with a flush that extended all the way down to the tops of her breasts. Inuyasha put a stop to that by capturing both her hands in his and pinning them against the cool glass above her head. His other hand caught her chin, preventing her from looking away, and he leaned in until his face was a hair's breadth away from her own. 

He heard the hitch in her breath, felt the shiver that traversed throughout her body and hardened the twin peaks of pink flesh that scraped against his chest with every trembling inhale. His eyes dropped to her mouth, and beneath his heated gaze, her lips parted, small teeth biting down into the plush skin of her bottom lip. The pleased growl that welled up in his throat elicited the most delicious whimper to drift up to his ears and he flicked his eyes back to hers. Dark eyes, beautiful eyes blown wide with confusion but swirled with unveiled desire, gazed back at him as he slowly, carefully dragged the pad of this thumb across her bottom lip, gently tugging the flesh from beneath her worrying teeth. 

“Tell me why I’m here, Kagome.” 

It was not a request. Kagome inhaled sharply at the low, authoritative tone of Inuyasha’s voice, rolling across her skin like a physical caress. He didn’t need to tell her the repercussions if she denied his command; they were evident in the blazing heat of his eyes, twin suns of burning gold that held a wealth of wicked promise if she did not obey.

Kagome shuddered, licked her lips, and lied.

“I…I don’t kn—”

The hand holding her chin abruptly shifted and the clawed fingers circling her throat had the rest of the lie dying on her tongue. Kagome gasped at the unexpected shaft of heat that arrowed straight to her center and the gentle scrap of his claws had her inner muscles clenching in need. Golden eyes flashed in knowing arrogance and Inuyasha leaned in, letting the warmth of his breath fan over her lips, teasing, deliberately denying her what she unconsciously craved. 

“Wrong,” he whispered, eyes boring into her own. “Try again.”

Swallowing thickly, Kagome started to shake her head but a slight tightening of his fingers around her throat prevented that and she instantly stilled, though not out of fear. She knew he would never hurt her, but she also had no idea what to expect from this unfamiliar Inuyasha, and…god, but she _liked_ it. 

She _liked_ this side of him, this dark, demanding, authoritative side she hadn’t even been aware he was capable of possessing, and it positively thrilled her. Her body was rioting, reacting to him on a hedonistic level that Kagome suspected he was thoroughly enjoying and was deliberately goading her because of it. He _knew_ she was turned on, knew that she liked what he was doing, and the subtle flex of his fingers around her neck, accompanied by a minute twitch of his lips, told her as much. 

She wanted to deny him just to spite him, to rebel just to see what he would do and her stomach muscles quivered in obvious agreement. Maybe he saw the building resistance in her eyes, felt it in the way her body tensed and relaxed, or perhaps when she licked her lips and drew in a breath because his eyes narrowed and she felt his fingers twitch around her neck. 

Before she could carry out her plan, Inuyasha applied the slightest pressure against her throat, a subtle warning that resulted in a sharp spike in her scent, the heady spice thickening, and he barely resisted the urge to smirk.

“ _Now_ ,” he growled, lips close enough to brush against her own, making the flesh tingle with anticipation for his kiss. “I won’t ask again.”

Kagome whimpered and squeezed her thighs together, something that did not go unnoticed by the half-demon, but pretended it did. He gave a minute tightening of his fingers and then relaxed his hand, stroking the flesh of her neck in simultaneous apology and encouragement. Kagome released a stuttered breath and went limp against him; he rewarded her with a whisper-soft kiss along the delicate line of her jaw.

“Y-you…” Kagome began, her voice wispy, barely audible but he heard her clearly, “want to—”

Inuyasha growled and delivered a sharp nip to her jaw in gentle reprimand. Kagome sucked in a sharp breath and wisely started over, feeling her face burn with embarrassment with what she was about to admit. 

“ _I_ …w-want you to…” She hesitated, biting her lip, closing her eyes in bashful reluctance. Was he really doing to make her say it…?

Honey-gold eyes grew heavy-lidded as he brushed his lips against her jaw before pressing a kiss to the skin just beneath her ear.

“Keep going,” Inuyasha husked and swept this thumb along the underside of her jaw. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Kagome whimpered and squirmed against him. When Inuyasha didn’t budge, not moving a single inch as he nuzzled her jaw and flexed his fingers around her throat, Kagome realized that he was not going to let her out of this, no matter how she begged or what she did, damn him. She released a shaky breath, resigned, and she could have sworn she felt him smirk against her jaw.

Face burning, eyes closed since his grip prevented her from turning her head, Kagome licked her lips, opened her mouth and whispered, “…T-to…lick…me.”

Inuyasha barely resisted the urge to chuckle as he gifted her with a light kiss to the corner of her mouth. While he adored her shy innocence, and was infinitely pleased she seemed willing enough to obey his commands with little resistance, he also didn’t want to make it _that_ easy for her. He’d been thinking about this all day, he was hard as a fucking rock, and he wanted to _hear_ her admit how much she wanted his mouth on her.

He knew she did. Scents don’t lie, and _hers_ \- dark, heady, fucking intoxicating as hell - was giving _all_ the signs that she wanted this as much as he did, but it wasn’t enough. For some reason he didn’t even understand himself, he wanted her to tell him where exactly he wanted her mouth, and if he had to help her along a little, well...he didn’t mind giving her a little nudge in the right direction. 

“Good girl,” Inuyasha praised and his eyebrows raised when he detected the slight hitch of her breath and felt the shudder that traveled throughout her body. He couldn’t hold back the arrogant grin that time, infinitely pleased. Wench liked that, did she? 

Leaning back, Inuyasha released the hold he had on her throat and once more moved his hand to stroke his fingers along her jaw, claws grazing her cheeks as he hooked a finger beneath her chin. He nudged her nose with his own and those dark, beautiful eyes of hers fluttered open. Glazed over with desire that Inuyasha was positive was reflected in his own, the growl that welled in his throat let her know he was pleased with her obedience. 

“Tell me where, Kagome,” he ordered, his voice a low, rough timbre that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. “Tell me where you want my mouth and if you’re a good girl for me, I might reward you with it.”

Kagome released a breathy whine that time and Inuyasha growled as the heady spice of her arousal thickened. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome gasped, the single word holding a wealth of need, a thousand pleas to touch her before she went insane with need. She ached, she throbbed, the insides of her thighs slick with her own excitement. She could feel his own need, pressed against her hip, hard and hot and _god_ —

“Here?” he asked and swept his thumb across her lips, his eyes hot as they seared into her own with sinful intent. “You want my mouth here?”

Kagome released a shaky breath and tilted her face up in a silent plea for a kiss, her lips parting beneath his touch. 

His lips twitched despite himself and unable to resist any longer, he gave her what she wanted, leaning down to catch her mouth in a hot, languid kiss that drew the most delicious moan from her that he eagerly swallowed. His tongue slipped past her lips for a deeper, more thorough taste and he couldn’t contain the groan that echoed in his throat. For so long he’d wanted to kiss her, taste her, love her like this and it was so much better than he’d ever imagined.

Kagome kissed him back with equal passion, slicking her tongue along his, tracing his fangs, nipping at his lips and eliciting tiny growls of pleasure that she responded to with soft hums of appreciation. She tugged at her hands, still trapped within his above her head, and when he refused to relinquish his grip, she undulated her body against him instead in a wordless bid for more. 

Inuyasha grunted and shifted his hips away from her. Kagome huffed against his mouth and he chuckled, indulging in her addicting taste for another few seconds before reluctantly pulling back from the allure of her mouth. She whimpered in protest, thoroughly kissed lips pursing into a pout, but he resisted and trailed his hand southward, over her slender shoulder and across her clavicle to brush his claws against the soft skin of her breasts.

She gasped and arched her back, a dark flush riding high on her cheeks as she sought more of that tantalizing touch. Her nipples tightened and she bit her lip to contain her moan. 

“How about here?” Inuyasha breathed and brushed his thumb across her nipple. Kagome shuddered and squirmed in his grasp, so fucking tempting, so beautiful. He did it again and that time she moaned for him, the entirely erotic sound holding a hint of a whimper and Inuyasha ducked his head to hide his smirk. He kissed her neck, her shoulder, then littered her chest with lingering kisses before promptly sucking a tight nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

Kagome cried out and then immediately bit down on her lip to cut off the sound, desperately hoping she hadn’t just woken up any of her sleeping family members. Inuyasha chuckled, her face flamed, and she opened her mouth to scold him, but then her half-demon abruptly switched his attention to the other breast and the only sound that passed her lips was a breathy sigh. His mouth was a dangerous thing, lips pulling on the stiff peak, tongue flicking and swirling while he dragged his fangs over the sensitive flesh and Kagome had a very hard time keeping her mouth shut.

Too bad Inuyasha had every intention of making her scream his name.

Breasts thoroughly worshiped with both nipples dark pink and glistening from his ardent attention, Inuyasha kissed his way back up her chest, along the slender column of her neck, and followed the delicate curve of her jaw before claiming her mouth in another hot kiss that was eagerly returned. His tongue swept her mouth, swelling her moans, her whimpers, fangs nipping the tender flesh of her lips until she was panting and flushed and squirming in his grasp in an attempt to press herself further against him. 

Inuyasha growled, dragged his claws down the softness of her flat belly, then slipped his hand between her legs and discovered hot, slick heat. 

“What about right here, Kagome?” he growled against her lips as Kagome jerked and gasped, shuddering as she bucked her hips forward. “This where you want my mouth? My tongue?”

“Inu—” Kagome began but cut herself off with a gasp as he glided his fingers through her sex, stroking, rubbing, nudging the sensitive bundle of nerves hiding within her folds. Kagome whined, the ache too much, the tension coiled in her belly nearly unbearable. She didn't even care anymore if she sounded like a desperate harlot; she was about ready to beg him for release, just the _thought_ of his mouth on her most intimate flesh, licking and sucking and using those wicked fangs of his nearly enough to make her come right now—

“Answer me, wench,” Inuyasha rumbled and gave a sharp nip to her ear. “You want me to lick you here?”

He punctuated that question with another slow glide of his fingers against her weeping core, loving the way she gyrated her hips into his hand, trying to ride it, and the sudden thought of what those hips could do on his cock elicited a low, hedonistic growl to thunder in his chest. Kagome responded with a whimper and choked sound that was a cross between a moan and a sob. 

He held back another arrogant smirk and husked, “What did that bastard call it before…”

Kagome groaned and tilted her head back against the cold glass behind her. “Inuyasha, please—”

“Oh yeah,” he interrupted her and Kagome could _hear_ his smirk as he put his mouth right next to her ear and growled, “You want me to lick your pussy, Kagome? Want me to make you come and scream my name?”

Kagome gasped as a fresh wave of liquid heat rushed straight to her core, his dirty words having a completely unexpected but not so unwelcome effect on her and before she even realized what she was doing, she answered him.

“ _Yes_ ,” she sobbed, desperately moving her hips against his hand, biting her lip, completely unashamed. “Please, Inuyasha—” 

“Good girl,” Inuyasha growled and crushed her mouth under his in a hard, demanding kiss before promptly dropping to his knees, yanking her legs over his shoulders, and diving forward to have him a fucking feast between his wench’s trembling thighs.

Kagome cried out and then slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound as her head smacked back into the window so hard it was a wonder it didn’t crack. Back arching while her other hand dove into his hair, the sound of his name falling from her lips on a loud moan was muffled though still clearly intelligible as her half-demon lover ate her out like a gourmet fucking meal. 

With clawed hands cupping her ass and his shoulders wedged between her thighs to keep them apart, Inuyasha was relentless in his endeavor to make her forget her name and scream his own. He hadn’t known what to expect at the first taste of her most intimate flesh on his tongue, but now he knew for certain that he never wanted to stop. And as much as she tasted absolutely fucking _divine_ , a dark spice with a hint of musk and something that was just uniquely _her_ , it wasn’t her taste alone that had him instantly addicted, but how she reacted to him.

Fuck, but the way she writhed and quaked and rocked her hips against his mouth, shameless, desperate for release was a heady thrill all on its own. Both of her hands were in his hair now, tugging, fingers stroking his ears, racking through the silver strands and pushing his mouth harder against her snatch as she rolled her hips forward while the most _delicious_ sounds fell from her lips. Whimpers of his name, breathy moans, throaty sighs; they all went straight to his aching cock and only proved to spur him on even further, growling as he thrust his tongue into her tight channel and shifted a hand to drag his claws against the soft skin of the inside of her thigh before toying with her clit. 

Too far gone to even care about how loud she was being now, Kagome released a ragged cry that was a cross between a moan and a startled gasp at the intense pleasure that rocked through her body. Fingers tangled in his hair, she whined, she keened, feeling the coil in her belly wind ever tighter with every wicked stroke of his tongue, every nip of his fangs, every suck his lips gave to her sensitive clit. She could feel herself clenching, the fire burning in her belly growing hotter, brighter, more intense until she felt like she was going to explode from the heat of it all. 

God fuck, but how was he so good at this? Kagome was absolutely certain that Inuyasha had never done this sort of thing with another woman before, and yet he was hitting all the right spots, gliding his tongue through her slick folds, scraping his teeth against the bundle of nerves hidden within, and _god_ those little growls he gave—

“ _Ah!_ ” Kagome gasped, back arching, stomach tightening, thighs clenching tightening around his head as gave one of this wicked little growls now, the vibration against her core sending tingles of pleasure up her spine. “God, _yes,_ Inuyasha—”

“That’s it, wench,” Inuyasha husked from between her thighs and carefully slid a finger into her tight heat. “Come for me.” 

With a final hedonistic growl, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard as he pumped his finger once, twice into her slick entrance.

And like the good fucking girl she was, his Kagome came beautifully for him, body going taut as her released rocketed through her with the force of a freight train and greedily Inuyasha drank it all with a rough groan. She sobbed his name, pulled at his hair, snapped her thighs around his head as she rode the waves of her orgasm and he couldn’t stop the surge of arrogance that swept through him even if he tried. 

Still recovering from the mind-numbering pleasure of what Kagome was pretty sure was the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had in her life, she was barely aware of her half-demon removing himself from between her thighs and gently placing her feet back on the floor. Was hardly aware as he got to his feet, swept her up into his arms, and laid her on the bed seconds later before discarding his suikan and kosode and crawling on top of her. 

It wasn’t until she felt a pair of lips pressing hot kisses to her neck and jaw that her mind fully came back online and when it did, she sighed his name, hands coming up to cup his face. Inuyasha took that as his cue to lift his head and crush her mouth beneath his in a passionate kiss and spoke of both his desire and feelings for her. Kagome happily returned it and with a grunt, Inuyasha reached down to tug at the ties to his hakama before abruptly capturing one of her hands and guiding it to his painfully hard erection. 

Kagome’s face burned, but biting her lip, she wrapped her fingers around his length and gave a slow, firm stroke that drew the sexiest groan from her lover. She did it again and Inuyasha cursed before catching her mouth in another torrid kiss, wordlessly telling her of his approval as he nipped at her lips and slicked his tongue along hers with a pleased growl. Emboldened, Kagome moved her hand faster, pumping his cock with hard strokes and relishing in the way Inuyasha rocked his hips into her hand as his kisses became rough, demanding presses of his lips against hers. His breath came in rough pants and her name, uttered on raspy moans, sharpened the growing ache between her thighs until she was lifting her hips against him in a wordless plea, soft whimpers falling from her lips that were greedily swallowed by his eager mouth.

Biting his lip and soothing the brief sting with a swipe of her tongue, Kagome spread the precum that leaked from the swollen head with her thumb and squeezed with an entirely erotic whisper of his name. Inuyasha’s hips jerked forward, he released a savage growl and then suddenly Kagome’s hands were pinned above her head with one of his while the other cupped her ass and dragged her hips to grind against his own. 

The heavy glide of his erection through her slick folds elicited a breathy gasp from her, a whispered “ _fuck_ ” from him. With a shift of his hips and a low rumble of warning in her ear, Inuyasha drove his erection into her tight heat in a single, swift thrust. Kagome gasped and immediately Inuyasha was there, kissing away the tears that leaked from her eyes, murmuring to her gently, shifting his hands to slide his fingers between hers and hold them within his own as he helped her adjust to the sudden invasion. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome whimpered, body trembling, eyes squeezed tight and her breaths coming in ragged pants.

“I got you,” Inuyasha murmured in response and rained kisses on her face, brushing his lips everywhere and soothing away the pain as best as he could. “I got you.” 

Taking a deep breath, Kagome released it in a shaky exhale and slowly, agonizingly, she forced her body to relax, the sting faded with every sweet kiss her half-demon pressed to her skin, every endearment that fell from his lips, and every subtle twitch of his hips against hers. Instinctively she rocked into him and the resulting rush of pleasure drew a soft mewl of surprise from her lips. 

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath and grunted out a curse; Kagome laughed, a soft exhalation against his mouth, and she felt his grin as he took her own mouth in a hot, languid kiss right before he withdrew his hips and slowly pushed back in. The pleasure overwhelmed the pain that time and Kagome issued a little moan of encouragement. Her lover growled and thrust into her again, and again, until Kagome felt nothing but pleasure and she was lifting her hips against his own, moving with him in a sensual, erotic dance with the man she loved more than her own life. 

More tears leaked from, not from pain, but from the pure, unadulterated joy that coursed through her body alongside the pleasure and she couldn’t stop the elated half-sob, half-laugh that burst from her lips when Inuyasha tenderly kissed them away. He didn’t have to ask; he knew what she was feeling, because he felt the same way and he was sure, as he stared into her eyes with his forehead pressed against her own, that the love he saw swirling in those beautiful dark depths was reflected in his own amber gaze. 

Kagome smiled at him, he sighed, and swooping down to slant his mouth over hers in a hot, passionate kiss, he released one of her hands to reach down and grasp her thigh before hitching it onto his hip. She made a small noise of surprise but it swiftly turned into a heady moan as he quickened his pace, thrusting into her hard and fast, and it wasn’t long until both his hands were holding her hip, keeping her where he wanted her as he slammed into over and over with growing fervor.

Kagome thrashed beneath him, hands racking down his chest, pulling at his hips, her own hair and then his as she clung to him. Wordless pleas, sounds of desperation left her lips in endless encouragement. She could already feel her second release encroaching and by the way his steady strokes were gradually shifting into frantic, grinding thrusts of his hips against her own, she knew he was close too.

She bit her lip, whined, called his name, and suddenly he was there, hands on her ass as he ground into her and when he growled against her mouth for her to come for him, _now,_ Kagome did. Mouth parting on a silent scream of his name, Kagome spiraled into her second climax and was only vaguely aware of Inuyasha’s rough shout as he followed her into the throes of blissful completion. 

With a haggard groan, Inuyasha collapsed on top of his lover, breathing hard, his entire body shaking from the force of his orgasm, and his hips twitching against her own as the last of his release left his body. He closed his eyes, listened to Kagome’s heartbeat and allowed the sound to soothe him, lull him into a content sense of lethargy that he never wanted to recover from. 

A low, pumping growl reverberated in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her chest, sated, warm, and so fucking happy he wondered for a moment if this was real. Then a small hand wove into his hair, found his ear, and he knew without a doubt this was real. Kagome was his now, mind, body, and soul, and he was never going to give her up. 

He loved her too damn much to ever let her go. 

When her hand slid down to his face and cupped his cheek, Inuyasha found the strength to lift himself up and swiftly find her mouth with his own, the need to kiss her fierce and one he was unable to resist. Kagome hummed and kissed him back, winding her arms around his neck and his ragged sigh was echoed with her own. He kissed her again, and again, fleeting, warm presses of his lips to her own and he didn’t stop until she was beaming and breathless and beautiful. 

With a grunt, Inuyasha heaved himself to the side, flopped onto his back, and promptly dragged her on top of him, refusing to allow her to leave his arms for long. Thankfully Kagome was perfectly content to use him as her own personal pillow, stretching out on top of him with a gusty sigh and tucking her head beneath his chin. Claws trailed up and down her back and she hummed in lazy appreciation, smiling as she delivered little kisses to his chest and neck. 

Kagome didn’t know how much time passed as they laid there, minutes, hours, and then she felt something nudging the inside of her thigh and it took her only a few seconds to realize what it was. Her face heated, but a smile curved her mouth anyway and she bit her lip to stifle her giggle.

“Inuyasha…?”

The hand on her back paused. “…Hm?”

“What are you thinking about?”

He sucked and hesitated a little before replying, “…You really wanna know?”

Kagome felt the stirrings of familiar desire spark in her belly as she nodded.

Inuyasha exhaled roughly, then his hand was moving down her back and grabbing one of her asscheeks, squeezing the plush flesh as he brought his mouth to her ear.

“I was thinking that I like eating your pussy, Kagome,” he rasped and smirked when he felt her shudder on top of him. He rumbled and nipped her ear as his other hand joined in massaging her shapely behind, squeezing and stroking. 

“O-oh,” Kagome squeaked and closed her eyes, biting her lip against the moan that welled up. He was completely hard now, his stiff length pressing insistently between her legs. Then out of absolutely nowhere, a rather naughty idea implanted itself into her mind and Kagome was suddenly a little _hungry_ herself. The thought sent a fresh wave of liquid heat to her center and she squeezed her thighs together even as she shifted and propped herself up so she was sitting on his hips, his cock nestled against her bare ass.

Inuyasha stared up at her with hooded amber eyes, the heat in them sending her blood aflame and making her wet for him all over again. God, she couldn’t believe she wanted him again, so soon after their first time. It was obvious he wanted her too, but first…

She smiled down at him, a sultry curl to her lips that Inuyasha found completely bewitching. Before he could drag her down into a kiss, however, or encourage her to sink down onto his fully revived cock - because fuck _yeah_ he wanted her to ride him - Kagome suddenly started scooting backward. He watched in a mixture of lust and confusion as she settled between his legs, hands braced on his thighs, and her mouth inches away from his erection. Curious despite himself, he levered up onto his elbows, eyebrows dipped into a mild frown. What was she—

“You’ve had your meal, Inuyasha,” she purred, her breath fanning over the glistening head of his cock and making his breath hitch. “It’s only fair that I have mine too, right?”

She smiled at him again, licked her lips, and then promptly leaned forward and sucked his cock into her hot, hungry mouth. 

Inuyasha cursed, groaned, and as he dug his hand into his Kagome’s hair, the only thought that flitted through his mind before her tongue completely rendered him incapable of thought was something along the lines of _thank god for wolfshit and his tendency to run his stupid mouth._


End file.
